


Bracelet

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sideswap, Angst, Au explained in summary, Fights, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morally Neutral Logic | Logan Sanders, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, SERIOUSLY SOMEONE HELP THIS POOR MAN, Self-Esteem Issues, Tears, knife
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: AU where the dark and light sides are swapped.Basically:Patton-Dark SideRoman-Dark SideLogan-DarkLight SideDeceit-Light SideRemus-Light SideVirgil-Light Side*************************After Logan leaves and joins the light sides Patton falls into a depression. Patton keeps the only thing Logan left behind with him at all times.A string bracelet, matching his own.*************************Joke summary:Logan goes to get milk with the light sides, now Patton has some extra depresso in his espresso.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68





	1. Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Tw: Fighting, shouting, _kinda_ unsympathetic Logan.

Patton hid silently on the stairs. It was late, the middle of the night. And his best friend and boyfriend are arguing. This has been happening for months now, Roman and Logan have been arguing more and more since Logan started going to the light side. They didn’t know, but Patton listened to every argument from the stairs. The people he considered family hid their fighting, knowing it would break Patton’s heart.

But this argument was different from the others, Logan had been accepted by the light sides. Even invited to become one. Roman had of course not liked this, he hated logic even being around their sworn enemy, but _becoming one?_ That got princey to a whole new level of pissed. Before Logan could say if he was even considering the offer Patton feared the fight could get violent. Thankfully it hadn’t, and he wasn’t planning on intervening until it did, if it did. Unless….

“Enough Roman, I have to go. Thomas needs his logic, and it’s nearly impossible to do my job down here!” Logan finally snapped. That was it, Logan was going to leave. “You can’t just _do_ that! Think about Patton!” Speaking of, just after Roman said that they saw Patton enter the room. Logan sighed, “Sorry if we woke you Patton, it’s not important. You can go back to your room.” 

_D-did Logan just lie to me?_ “Logie, I heard you guys arguing. And please… don’t leave.” Patton said in a shaky voice. Tears already started to form in his eyes. “Patton, I have to. I’m useless here, I need to be up there where I can actually help Thomas.” Logan replied, completely monotone. “But you can’t just leave! They’ve always hated us! Why are you choosing the light sides over your _family?_ ” Roman snapped. 

“I’m not choosing _them_ I’m choosing what’s best for Thomas!” He shouted back. Patton watched them go back to arguing. Before Patton knew it he was moving forward, running to hug his love. But before he could wrap his arms around Logan he felt an arm shove him to the floor.

Logan never appreciated random physical affection, not to mention when he’s as agitated as he is now. So when Patton went to hug him he instinctively shoved him. He was just about to help him back up, but Roman drew his sword. “What is wrong with you!?! That’s your _boyfriend_ for goodness sake!” He said, holding up his sword defensively. The dark prince grabbed the logical side arm and swung himself in between the two others.

“That's enough! I’m sick of being useless down here like _you two_. You both just sit here and do _nothing_ to even try to help the host! So I’m leaving. My room is already moved.” The one they thought as family snapped. “How dare-!” Roman started. “Shut it!” Logan practically screamed. He grabbed one of the throwing knives from his pocket.

Patton was dumbfounded. He listened to every word his Logie said. He was lost in all his thoughts, _is it my fault? Why them? What’s going to happen? It’s all my fault. I could have done better. Does he hate me? What did I do wrong???_ On and on the thoughts went, until they were interrupted by something hitting the floor next to him. 

One of Logan’s dark blue knives was flung into the ground. All the side had weapons of their own, except Morality that is. He had nothing, he was dead weight, he never formed with a weapon. He doesn't think he could use a weapon if he had one. In fact, his job was to make sure Thomas never did anything violent.

“You missed.” Roman deadpanned. “I wasn’t trying- never mind.” Patton then saw something be dropped onto the floor in front of him, a bracelet. _Logan’s_ bracelet… the one he gave Logan when they first got together. _He does hate me._ Patton didn’t hear the other say anything else, only the door shutting.

He sat there silently crying for what felt like hours, but was in reality about fifteen minutes. He did nothing but look down at his hands, not the bracelet, he couldn’t bare looking at the bracelet.

The heartbroken side was brought back to reality when a blanket was thrown on him. He glanced up just in time to see Roman turn down the hall toward the imagination. He grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his shoulders, then silently moved over to the wall. He curled up into a ball and continued to cry.

As Patton’s eyes started to droop he glanced over at the knife. Hesitantly, he reached for it and pulled it from the floor, carefully stuffing it into his pocket.


	2. Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Implied self-harm
> 
> Sorry if that wasn’t what you’re expecting, I didn’t want to put it in the tags until we got to this chapter for spoilers. There’ll also be some other tw’s and I don’t know if I should tag them or not. What do you guys think? Thx.

Patton woke up and looked around the room. He was in his bed, his cat themed duvet atop him. Around him were trinkets and pictures about memories, both his and Thomas’. The side figured he got moved in the middle of the night. He reached over to a white night stand and picked up his glasses. After putting them on, he looked back at the night stand. 

There were the normal stickers, his lamp, an old glass, and a bracelet. That’s when the memories caught up with the side. Memories of the fight and of the love of his life leaving. Patton curled into a ball and held his head in his hands. _What did I do wrong?_

He wiped away the tears that rolled down his cheeks. Two watery eyes glanced at the bracelet. Patton reached over and picked it up off the nightstand. He looked down at the bracelet in his open left hand, then looked at his right wrist. Wrapped around it was his own, same as Logan’s but with the colors inverted.

He slid Logan’s bracelet on. Both a dark and light blue bracelet were around his right wrist now. Then dropped both hands into his lap. He looked up and rapidly blinked, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. 

Patton knew what this feeling was, it wasn’t just “sadness.” He had felt this way before, it’s such a difficult feeling to summarize for him. What did he do when he felt like this again? _Ah right, I went to Logan._ The logical side was always nice to vent to, he was fine with just listening, he didn’t push anything or ask too many questions, then he’d find the most logical way to make things better.

But Patton can’t really do that now, can he? Logan’s gone, and judging by that last argument, not coming back. Patton fell back onto his extra soft pillow. He didn’t feel like doing anything, so he stared up at the ceiling, his eyes drifted around at the dozens of star and planet stickers he got from Logan. 

Then he quickly shot up, a bit too quickly. He gripped at his head as he was struck with an extreme dizziness. _Gotta make breakfast for Roman._ He thought, climbing out of bed. Patton walked over to the light blue door, but instead of opening it, he stood in front of his door for a second then leaned against it. 

He turned back around to face his room. He really didn’t feel like cooking anything, which was odd, he’d always loved cooking and would whenever he had time. But now he felt like doing nothing, not even leaving his room. Roman would be fine with cereal, right? _Why are you so selfish? You couldn’t do that!_ Patton shoved his hands into his pants pockets. 

But when he felt a small prick of pain on his right index finger, he pulled his hands back out. On the tip of his finger was a small dot of crimson. Reaching back into his pocket, carefully this time, he pulled out the object that pierced his skin. A shiny dark blue throwing knife. 

_Logan threw it, right._ Patton went into the bathroom connected to his room. He opened the mirror and grabbed a bandaid for the cut. After putting it on he started walking out but stopped in the doorway. He glanced back at the knife resting on the edge of the sink. _I shouldn’t, but it would make me feel better._ He picked the knife back up.

 _It’s dangerous, do I really want to do it?_ Patton stared down at the knife in his right hand. _Just once, just one time. I’ll never do it again._ He looked at the bracelets again. Logan’s was dark blue with light blue arrows running across it, called a fishbone chevron bracelet. Patton then put the knife on his left arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON’T DO WHAT PAT WAS ABOUT TO DO, LOVES. And sorry this took it a bit! I was working on a long one-shot and didn’t want to fall into the bad habit of having 476589 wips


	3. RECORDING 160

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tw: Swearing, Remus-like ideas.
> 
> You know how I left this on a cliffhanger for ages? Well this isn’t what happens after last chapter. :)
> 
> Also, this was originally going to be 17 chapters. But I’m not fitting two episodes into one chapter with a reasonable amount of words, nah. So instead, you get 18 chapters.

** RECORDING 160, ACCEPTING LOGIC. **

Thomas was near the camera. He was messing with it and clearly had no clue what he was doing. “What did that button do…? Ah, there’s a little light!” He said like an excited child. Then a side rose up near the blinds, with four more arms then necessary and scales on half his face.

“Thomas… that light means it’s on, you hit the _on_ button.” Deceit said, confused. “Ohhhh, it is, isn’t it? Thanks Deceit, I must’ve forgot.” Thomas said, turning back to mess with the camera. Deceit looked even more confused, and his face showed a bit of hurt. 

**What..happened?**

“Thomas… I _told_ you my name. Did you…. _forget_ it? Deceit said, with a hint of accidental harshness. “Hm, guess I did. Sorry Dee.” Thomas answered with a shrug. Deceit crossed his main arms and after a minute of thought spoke. “Well there’s absolutely _nothing_ wrong with you.”

Thomas tilted his head. “Hm?” He seemed completely clueless. Deceit sighed. “Could you bring the others here?” Thomas stepped back from the camera looking excited, then his smile dropped. “How do I…Oh, right!” He resumed his excitement and made the motion to summon the other sides. 

“Anxiety! Creativity!” Thomas called out. Both sides rose up respectively. The first, an emo with eight spider limbs coming from his back. The other, a duke with green slimy tentacles. “Wow, rude!” Remus shouted. “Ya, you can’t even use are nam- what are you wearing?!?” Virgil said. “Well, I was talking about how I could be doing _anything_ before being summoned. But Panic! At the everywhere has a point.”

**He does look pretty messy. I didn’t really notice, I’m normally the same.**

“Oh, pfh. Just got up like this.” Thomas answered. “Ree was talking about you not remembering their names. And I’m sure you two see why I called you here” Deceit interrupted. Virgil looked up from his sleeve. “Two? You mean three, Slithers? Virgil glanced at the spot to the side of him.

“And I would _definitely_ say two when I mean three.” Said Deceit. “You do mess up your words, Dee.” Remus exclaimed. “And _when_ have I made a mistake?” Deceit asked. “Don’t you mean…” Remus chuckled. “Missssstake?” He covered his mouth with his hands and laughed.

“I’m half snake! You never say anything when Virgil climbs on the ceiling!” Deceit shouted. “Woh, Virgil can do that?” Thomas interrupted, he turned to said side. Virgil’s panicky gaze was moving around the room. It was clear he wasn’t giving his full attention to the conversation, and didn’t hear the question. “I…”

“Anxious about the situation, nothing wrong with Virgil.” Deceit thought out loud. “What about you, Remus?” Deceit asked. “I haven’t said anything demented yet. But I don’t think that would make Thomas act like his brain’s been smashed up and poured out his nose. Ah, there’s the first intrusive thought!” 

**That was awful! It’s my fault, if I wasn’t so weak I could do something about the intrusive thoughts! But I couldn’t do anything important.**

Deceit spent a minute thinking. “Well this whole situation makes _perfect_ sense.” He said, defeated. Virgil took a breath and glanced to the spot near the stairs again. “Where’s Logic?” He quietly piped up. 

“Why would we want him here?” Deceit asked. “Ya! I’d rather cut off my ears with a screwdriver than listen to him.” Remus exclaimed. “Well do you have any other ideas?” Virgil asked. “ _Definitely_ ” Virgil raised an eyebrow. “Alright, that was a lie. Logic?” Deceit said. After a minute there wasn’t a response. “He’s probably rewatching _another_ documentary. Remus, summon him.” Deceit sighed. 

**They… really didn’t want him here? This is so...mean. He’d rather be here then with us?**

Remus made a quick summoning motion, nothing. “Ugh, that bitch!” Virgil turned to him. “Maybe try not being so violent. Last time you summoned him, you raised him by his dick. I’ll try summoning him.” Virgil made the same motion but slower, still nothing. “Oh, Dee try summoning him!” Thomas said. “That will _definitely_ work.” Deceit said.

Virgil quickly clarified. “He means he doesn’t _think_ that would work… wait that’s it!” Virgil finally connected the dots. “You’re not _thinking_.” Virgil said. “Acting like an idiot.” Remus continued. “And no _reasoning._ ” Deceit finished. Then they all spoke. “You have no-” “I have no what?” Thomas interrupted. 

**Logan ducked out? He never went to us and told us how he was feeling. He didn't trust me enough…?**

Deceit sighed. “That’s where the dramatic build up was leading to..” He said. “You have no _logic,_ Thomas.” Virgil explained. “Well maybe this is a good thing! We don’t have him bugging us or stifling my creativity!” Said Remus. “Ree, do you really want him not remembering any of your ideas? He couldn’t even remember our names!” Virgil argued. 

**Why would Logan join them? Remus and the others must’ve treated him horribly….Could he not stand me that much?**

Remus opened his mouth to argue back, but then sighed. “No..” He said, defeated. “I _do_ believe standing here and arguing instead of just going to his room to get him is a _wonderful_ idea.” Said Deceit. “Room? You guys don’t have rooms.” Said Thomas. Deceit let out an agitated sigh. “Not an actual _room._ The corner of your mind where logic is the strongest.”

“Woh, that exists? Does Remus have one? I wanna go there.” Thomas said. “N-no! Trust me you don’t want to go there.” Virgil said in a rush. “We need to go to Logic’s room, remember? Just sink out to there, then we can leave.” Deceit explained. Thomas nodded then stood in place for a second looking determined. After an awkwardly long pause he said. “How do I do that?”

“Just think about all that nerdy bullshit Specs likes.” Remus exclaimed. Thomas spent a moment trying to focus, but soon they started to sink out. And reappeared in Logic’s room. 

In Remus’ corner there was a large bookshelf filled with dozens of thick books, on average a book had to be about seven hundred pages. On the shorter side two-fifty and on the longer a thousand. Books varied from a number of topics, mystery, history, plenty on psychology, astronomy, sci-fi, etc.

**Logan had a more kid-y and fiction book for me. He hid it on top of the bookshelf, out of sight. He probably threw it out just after he left.**

In the corner Virgil stood had a bunch of posters. Most were “motivational” posters, the kind of posters hung up in a classroom. With only a glance Virgil recognized two quotes from high school, and one that was worded differently but recognizable. Each poster had a different random color as a background and more fonts than necessary. There was also a poster from a documentary about penguins.

**That was Logan’s favorite documentary. We would watch it on the couch in his room. Did he actually enjoy our time together?**

Behind Thomas was a large chalkboard. On it was information about what was currently happening to Thomas today. There was a list of locations he’d been, what he ate today, what he was supposed to do today, etc. Written in the center was: 

Objective: Find Logic.

**The chalkboard changes on its own. When I was in his room I would glance back at it to see what was happening. It’s the closest thing I’d get to _actually_ interacting with Thomas.**

Deceit’s side didn’t change much, there were a few notebooks in a pile and a change of curtains to something more “nerdy.” Specifically, plenty of complex equations on a black background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the Swap!Light sides have been introduced. There weapons will be revealed later. I also wanted to explain one thing:
> 
> Clothing changes!
> 
> There isn’t a lot of changes in clothing but here it goes:
> 
> Logan: Wears a long black coat over his normal clothes  
> Roman: Similar to Pride!Roman’s outfit, biggest change.  
> Deceit: No capelet, the arms get in the way. Extra arm holes in the shirt.  
> Virgil: There is holes in the back of his hoodie for the limbs, but he often just ties the hoodie around the waist instead of bothering with that.
> 
> No change for Pat and Ree. (As of now.)


	4. RECORDING 161

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey hate this chapter but I’ve but it off for to long to rewrite it.
> 
> Tw: Swearing, duck violence

** RECORDING 161, CAN LOGIC BE GOOD? **

Deceit’s side didn’t change much, there were a few notebooks in a pile and a change of curtains to something more “nerdy.” Specifically, plenty of complex equations on a black background.

**Didn’t you say that last chapter?**

It was to remind the readers where we are in the present timeline. Now hush, I gotta fix the fourth wall. The sides looked around at their new surroundings. “One of the dark corners of the mind, where Logic does his secret mad science stuff, and-” Remus started monologuing. 

“Dreams don’t work unless you do.” Virgil interrupted, quoting one of the posters in his corner. Deceit snickered. “ _Definitely_ expected Logic to have something like _that._ ” “We left right? Why does everything look the same?” Thomas asked. “Our rooms change to wherever you are.” Virgil explained. 

Remus gasped. “Books about murder?!? Didn't think the nerd would have something like this!” He shouted, flipping through a large book. Deceit took the book from him before he could completely destroy it. He closed it and put it back on the shelf. “It’s too long for you.” Deceit said. “That’s what he sai-”

“Can you be quiet!?!” A voice shouted from the other side of the room. Everyone screamed, except Deceit. Who just said “Ah.” In a monotone voice. Logic’s hand met his face at terminal velocity. “What about “Be quiet” do you not understand?” Logic said. “You are _literally_ saying that to the embodiment of anxiety and the loudest person in the world.” Virgil argued.

**Logan! I won’t be able to talk to you again… this is the last time I’ll see him.**

“Logic! I’m so happy to see you!” Thomas shouted. Logic raised an eyebrow. “I don’t believe screaming is the reaction you give when happy to see someone.” He said. “I know I just… I wasn’t feeling your presence at all!” Thomas explained. Logan sighed. “I’m aware. I’ve decided to...to leave? Suddenly? What’s a good word….?”

“To...duck out?” Deceit offered. “Quack.” Remus said, summoning a baby duck, violently snapping its neck, and throwing it over his shoulder to disappear into a cloud of green smoke. Cause I said so. “I’m not sure what this has to do with ducks, but I’ve decided to quit. You all clearly don’t need my input, it gets ignored whenever I offer it.”

**The poor duck! Wait...got ignored? Why did he never talk to us….**

“Well, surely you knew that we were just preparing ourselves for the most borin-” Remus started, but got glares from the others. “Okay.. we were just tensing up cause we knew that something bad would-” The glares Remus got worsened. “Ugh! You're just never fun an-” He said. “Remus, shut up.” Thomas interrupted.

**Again more insults, god I must have been insufferable if this was better.**

Logic raised a hand signaling the others to stop. “I do appreciate the visit, but if you all intend to just insult me, I’d prefer you all leave.” He said. “No! We are not leaving.” Virgil said. “You should have _seen_ how he was acting without you.” He continued. “Yeah!” Thomas agreed. “He was like… a confused toddler!” Thomas crossed his arms. “Well that’s a bit harsh…” He said. “See? He’s reining me cause of you.”

“If I could offer a counter argument.” Logan said. “I’ve always tried to do things logically, and put up an emotionless persona. But recently I’ve realized I negatively affect all of you.” He started to explain. With the flick of a wrist appeared numbers and graphs showing data. 

**Emotionless persona… Was that just the only way he felt people would listen to him?**

“Although in some cases my input can calm down Virgil, in most cases I make things worse. And Thomas’ anxiety levels lean towards the negative end or the Yerkes–Dodson curve. And it is obvious that Dee and I contradict each other. And finally, Remus. I stifle his creativity and therefore productivity.”

There was a moment of silence after Logic stopped his explanation. “You...actually calm me down more frequently than stress me out.” Virgil piped up. “And it is challenging to lie without knowing facts first.” Deceit said. “Well if you got _something_ right you definitely stifle my creativity!” 

“Remus.” Thomas scolded. “Sorry! He’s always just… a pain in the ass. Like…. a stick up someone’s butt?” Remus rambled. “Remus!” Thomas shouted. “Sorry! I just can’t think of anything in here, especially not nice things!” Remus said. “Remus, look at things logically.” Deceit started. “Without Logic, you wouldn’t have anything to start from. You need knowledge on reality before expanding on it.” 

Virgil glanced back and forth at the sides. “What the hell is going on?” He said, as the others looked towards him. “Remus can’t come up with a good gruesome idea. Dee Dee over here is speaking like a smart ass and hasn’t lied once. And I am way calmer than I should be.” Virgil said. 

Virgil rubbed his eyes. And when he looked at his hands there was no trace of his eyeshadow. He rubbed under his eye again and still nothing. The others all looked at Logic for answers. “This is how my room affects people. It numbs emotions and increases logical thinking. I have to get you out of here, before there’s permanent effects.” Logan explained, and ended his explanation with a snap.

Everyone reapered in the real world. Logic adjusted his glasses. “In all honesty, what you all just did was stupid.” He said. “Yeah, I'm pretty sure that if you were with us from the start... you'd have kept us from doing that in the first place.” Thomas commented. 

“You...helped me?” Remus said in a questioning tone. “Even though I’ve been such an asshole to you? Sorry about that by the way.” Remus said guiltily. “It’s… it’s alright Remus. I forgive you.” Logic said. Remus looked up with a crazed smile. “Woh! Thank Satan, feeling guilty sucks!” He shouted.

“And.. we’re glad to have you back, Logic, and I promise to make sure you feel listened to and strive for a better balance from here on out. That’s about it for this recording-” Thomas said. “Actually, it’s Logan.” Logan interrupted. “Logan?” Deceit questioned. Remus giggled. And got a glare from the others. 

**He….told them his name…?**

“I think it’s a great name.” Thomas said. “I kinda thought it was something like that, I like it.” Virgil said. “It is different, but I like that it's different.” Deceit said. “It...suits you, I guess. I’m glad you finally told us... Logan.” Remus said.

“Man, the camera is almost out of battery… have to end this here.” Thomas said, looking at a red light on the camera. The sides gave a short goodbye and sunk out one by one. Logan gave a small wave and smiled before sinking out.


End file.
